


Elevator

by louisstyles



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal, Blow Jobs, Bottom Harry, Complete, Fingering, Hotel Sex, M/M, One Shot, Oneshot, Rimming, Smut, Top Louis, first time writing bottom harry so dont hate please, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-08
Updated: 2015-02-08
Packaged: 2018-03-11 00:55:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3309701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/louisstyles/pseuds/louisstyles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Orlando, November 18th, 2014. </p>
<p>The boys had all finished the NBC Special concert in Orlando, and turned into the hotel, expecting an uneventful night. The boys head to their rooms, while Louis and Harry decide to go get a bite to eat before turning in as well. After a fun quiet dinner, the duo head back up to their room, only to have the elevator come to a halting stop. Harry and Louis are now stuck alone in an elevator for god knows how long, with unresolved feelings for one another coming to a boiling point. Jokes are shared, questions are answered, and hidden feelings finally coming into the light of an iphone flashlight. </p>
<p>[l.s oneshot; no prior romantic relationship. Smut; bottom!harry, top!louis]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Elevator

**Author's Note:**

> So this was a prompt from a contest did, the user who gave it to me is @JordanMarieLovesMC on wattpad! 
> 
> Its my first time writing bottom Harry as I am actually a bottom Louis writer, but I hope it turned out okay! :) xx

Elevator

         l.s

 

Louis sighed in relief as they finally neared the hotel. It bad been a fun, long day, but Louis was excited to retreat to his room for a little down time. The other boys looked equally as relieved to see the hotel nearing as they all looked shattered. The tour was exciting and had been so much fun and it had been nice to be able to go preform in Orlando shortly after it all for a small encore, but the boys were shattered from back to back performances, recording for the new album, and doing a final performance on their ‘break’. Still, they were still excited and energetic after the tour and were grateful for the small show. Louis was extremely happy that he got to sing some of his very own songs more freely now, got to sing a lot more than on their past albums, and would continue to sing a lot more on their brand new album. He still remembered when Harry urged that company had to include Louis and Niall on the albums more. Louis would forever be grateful to Harry for that.

Louis glanced up and noticed Harry putting up his growing hair into a fashionable bun. Harry noticed Louis stare and shot him a quirky grin. Louis loved Harry’s smile.

“Okay, so I’m in the mood to crash once we get there,” Zayn yawned as he spoke. “I’m too tired to play anymore card games.”

Louis and the rest of the lads were still pissed at the reporter that had claimed Zayn was abusing drugs. The nerve of the asshole, Louis thought. You could hear in the way his voice carried that Zayn was in fact still nurturing his cold.

“Hey! They’re fun,” Niall pouted.

Liam chuckled. “We best be getting to bed once we get back. I’m pretty exhausted myself.”

The car pulled up to the hotel, and with the help of their bodyguards they made it easily into the hotel. Not many fans knew their location so they were able to have some breathing room while staying. Their bags were already in their rooms thankfully so they didn’t have to lug anything up. They took the elevator up to the top floor where the larger suites were. Zayn, Liam, and Niall were sharing a suite while Harry and Louis shared a second. None of the boys ever objected when Louis and Harry wanted to opt to take the second room. With how Modest was, the boys rarely got to interact anymore with one another. The trio knew why, it was evident that there were undisclosed feelings between the duo. The three often discussed it privately, how it was evident that Louis and Harry loved one another more than just friends. They never intervened, but they knew it was bound to happen one day. They were upset, because of course they would have already if it wasn’t for Modest. ‘Elounor’ was even a fake relationship concocted by Modest to keep the two boys from ever even thinking about such a relationship, as the trio had figured out. Louis was gay while Harry was pansexual. But Modest didn’t want it out so they produced Eleanor and kept the idea of having two boys with heterosexual images that brought in money, and not having not so heterosexual thoughts for one another almost impossible.

“I’m heading off to bed,” Zayn stated as he gave the two a quick hug. “See you lads in the morning.” Quickly Zayn sauntered off, ready for bed.

“What’re you guys going to do?” Niall inquired as he glanced to Louis and Harry.

Harry shrugged while Louis did the same. “Probably go eat downstairs. I’m starved,” Louis admitted as he glanced to his curly haired friend.

Niall nodded. “Okay, Li you’re playing cards with me,” Niall said, not leaving anything up for discussion. Liam chuckled before waving goodnight to the lads before following Niall. 

Louis looked over to Harry and Harry grinned back. Another thing Louis loved about his smile was his deep dimples. Louis could feel his heart strings tug but eased them away. _Fuck off_ , he told himself before beaming to the curly haired lad.

“Let’s go Hazza, I’m fucking hungry!” Louis complained as he swung an arm over Harry’s bulky shoulder – he was still irritated the curly twink looking boy from XFactor had somehow grown taller than him – and dragged him to the elevator.

“Okay Boo.” Harry chuckled as Louis pressed the down button energetically like a small child.

They stepped into the elevator and Harry of course let Louis press the ground floor button. Louis smirked because he had his friends wrapped around his finger. The shorter lad spoke freely to Harry about how he was so excited with how the album had turned out, and how he was still so amazed and happy so many of his songs had made it onto the album. Harry laughed with Louis and spoke freely as well. Without the barrier Modest held between them, Louis felt that undeniable gravitational pull to Harry.

“Do you still have the candy we bought?” Louis inquired as the elevator came to a halt.

“Yeah, in my coat pockets,” Harry assured as he smirked to Louis. “Hey little kid want some candy?” Harry joked as he flashed his coat open.

Louis laughed and shoved Harry playfully as the doors opened.

The two boys walked through the lobby and made their way over to the restaurant down below. The lobby was high class and even after being famous for the past few years, Louis still felt out of place. Once they walked over to the restaurant they got a booth easily. The two boys slid into their booth and the waiter handed them their menus. He told them the specials for the night, the best wine to have, ect before leaving the table. Louis looked down and scanned the menu.

“You want some wine Harry?” Louis inquired as he looked up at the younger lad.

“Sure,” Harry agreed as his eyes flickered across the menu.

“Poor little fetus, still has to have someone boot for him,” Louis joked and Harry shot him a playful glare before kicking him under the table. Louis yelped then pouted while Harry grinned innocently. “Keep pulling that face curly and it wont work one day,” Louis warned and Harry rolled his eyes.

“Please Lou, it’s been four years and you still fall for the puppy eyes.” Harry smirked when Louis stuck his tongue out at him.

“Well maybe you can have a glass of milk instead,” Louis shot and Harry just made that adorable high pitched squeak of laughter. Louis smiled fondly while Harry covered his mouth and blushed.

“What would you like to drink?”

Louis looked up to the waiter and ordered a bottle of wine – Harry had recommended it – then ordered some food that he didn’t pay much attention to. He and Harry were just hungry; they could eat dirt for all they cared. The waiter took their menus before leaving swiftly.

“How’s your tattoo?” Louis inquired as he looked at Harry’s two new inks. The booze one made Louis smirk when he’d first seen it, and the mermaid had raised a few eyebrows.

“Pretty good, healing all fine and dandy,” Harry said with a shrug. He played with the fabric napkin that bound his utensils as he looked down. “You still thinking about getting that dagger?”

Louis smiled fondly to the curly haired lad. “Course,” he said with a nod. He knew underneath all their friendly banter and how they passed off their tattoos, the fans were right. There was an underlining reason for getting matching ones, but neither of the boys would explore why. They just did it, for their own reasons. Maybe as a promise they were both too scared to voice.

“And Zayn’s getting that hand tat?” Harry inquired as he looked up, easing back into their regular banter. Whenever they implored anything past Modest’s orders, they couldn’t ever look each other in the eye. Louis knew why, they were scared of what those small sentences might do to their friendship.

“Yeah, booked this place in Australia,” Louis informed him. “They have good reviews, so I won’t end up with a butter knife on my arm instead,” Louis joked with a grin. Harry’s dimples surfaced and Louis smiled wider.

The waiter came back shortly after with their wine. Louis poured him and Harry two glasses after asking the waiter to leave the bottle behind. Harry took the glass Louis handed him and Louis poured himself some. As he took a sip of the bitter substance he watched as Harry brought the thin glass to his plump lips. Louis had to shift his eyes away and instead focused on the now very interesting tapestries hanging on the walls.

They continued talking about small things, like how Louis little brother and sisters were doing, how Gemma had been, ect. Once their food came they continued small talk and jokes as they ate. Louis enjoyed the easy atmosphere and downtime they got to share. It wasn’t often that they got a restful time out with one another.

The food was delicious so Louis left a generous tip as he paid. Harry had offered to pay but Louis scoffed and swatted him away from the receipt. Once it was all paid for the boys headed back to their room. As they waited for the elevator they noticed that the area was very quiet. Not many people were about, and the boys then noticed the time. It was quite late so the two decided to watch a movie in bed when they got back up.

“I’m thinking Spider Man 2,” Louis insisted as the doors dinged.

“I could go for Spider Man,” Harry agreed as they stepped into the elevator. The curly haired boy smiled as Louis quickly pressed their floor level while he removed the elastic from his hair.

“Or maybe Iron Man 3,” Louis said thoughtfully.

“Indecisive,” Harry teased and Louis swatted him for it.

“Rude,” Louis retorted.

Louis chuckled at Harry’s mock hurt expression and went to apologize when it all went wrong.

Just as they were nearing their floor the power cut off. The elevator went dark and Louis heard Harry yelp in surprise. The elevator made a _very_ sketchy lunge before ceasing all movement. Louis stood for a moment in shock as he blinked, trying to make out anything. Everything was dark to Louis dismay. He put his hands in front of his face and couldn’t even make out his fingers.

“What the fuck?” Harry gawked, fear crawling into his voice.

Suddenly some light flashed as Harry pulled out his phone and turned on the flashlight. Louis looked about the small space and felt his chest rise and fall rapidly. They were trapped in the elevator. Fearfully Louis rushed to the buttons and smashed the EMERGENCY button repeatedly. Nothing sounded; in fact everything was dead silent as they boys held their breath.

“We’re stuck?” Louis squeaked.

“I-I guess,” Harry murmured before going to the doors and banging on them. “Hello? Anyone hear me?!” Harry shouted.

Louis quickly rushed to Harry and joined him. They yelled till their voices were hoarse, praying someone heard them. Louis knew they were quite literally in between the top floor and the floor below, AKA the most vacant floors. Fear pooled in Louis tummy but he tried to maintain a level head for Harry’s sake. The boy looked terrified.

“The power must have cut out or something,” Louis murmured as he stopped bruising his fists against the metal door.

“Fuck,” Harry cursed as he ran his hands through his curls. He bent down and picked up his discarded phone that he had dropped.

Louis slumped down to the floor and groaned into his hands. They were trapped in the stupid elevator. Where were the other boys? How didn’t they hear the banging and yelling? Louis feared they had already gone to sleep. Still, security was bound to find them right? They surely were looking through all the elevators to make sure no one was trapped right? Then Louis heart dropped when he realized that it might have just been this single elevator that was having issues. For all they knew the entire hotel was continuing on with no problems and no one would realize they were trapped till morning.

Louis swallowed nervously as he began to bite his thumb nail. He hadn’t the faintest of what to do. The elevator had cut off their cell service, so calling anyone was futile. So, Louis concluded, they were trapped in the elevator for god knows how long.

Harry must have come to the same conclusion because he slumped beside Louis moments after. Louis heard his deep breathing and watched as the light of his phone casted shadows across his strong jaw line. He looked concerned and scared which was something Louis was feeling as well. _What are we supposed to do now_ , Louis thought.

“So…” Harry said awkwardly, breaking the silence.

“Fuck,” Louis groaned as he brought his legs to his chest and buried his face in his knees.

Harry sighed and rested his head back against the walls of the elevator. “Well, this was not how I suspected my night to turn out,” Harry said, making light of their situation.

“Of all people I get stuck in an elevator with,” Louis muttered with a small smirk.

“Rude,” Harry mimicked before smiling softly to the older lad.

Harry sighed before resting his head on Louis shoulder. The older lad uncurled himself and rested his head on top of Harry’s. Louis listened to Harry’s deep breathing, and smiled softly at the soothing effect of Harry’s presence. Admittedly, if it had been anyone else in the elevator Louis probably would have gone mad. But Harry was comforting, and had a calming aura.

Louis brought his arm around Harry and stroked his soft curls. His hair had grown so much in the past few years. His eyes wandered to Harry’s wrists were he kept two elastics for his hair and a smile grazed Louis lips as he remembered Harrys little pig tale he used to have when he first started to grow his hair. It was laughable then, but now it was beautiful and it was _Harry_. And Harry was beautiful.

Louis shook the thought from his mind and just continued to card his fingers through Harry’s curls. “What should we do to kill time?” Louis inquired as he closed his eyes and inhaled Harry’s sent. He smelt like his latest hair product and like his cologne. It was intoxicating.

“Let’s play truth or dare,” Harry replied with a chuckle.

Louis rolled his eyes fondly. “One; are we twelve? And two; we can’t do many dares in here if you didn’t notice.”

“Oh come on,” Harry scoffed. “You love truth or dare you dolt. So; truth or dare?”

Louis chuckled, as there was no point in arguing. Harry hadn’t really left it up for debate. “Dare.”

“Course,” Harry smirked. “Try to lick your elbow.”

“You’re a twat,” Louis said while Harry slapped his chest lightly. “Fine,” he drawled before he sat up and tried his hardest. Harry just giggled while Louis failed miserably at licking his elbow. Louis pouted at his lose before looking to the curly haired boy who was giggling into his hands. “Truth or dare?”

“Dare,” Harry answered as he stifled his laughter.

“I dare you to try to lick your nose,” Louis ordered.

Harry laughed before trying. He went crossed eyed as he tried to focus and Louis laughed hysterically as Harry attempted to lick his nose. Needless to say, it didn’t end in his favour. Harry chuckled as he stuck his tongue back in his mouth in defeat. “Okay, your turn.”

“Truth,” Louis opted as he crossed his legs.

Harry thought for a moment. Harry looked down at his feet suddenly, picking at the toe of his boots. “When does your contract with Eleanor end?”

Louis eyes widened at Harry’s question. They didn’t discuss that much, since Louis hated the whole situation. Louis sighed and shrugged. “I’m going to drop the stupid façade when our contract with Modest ends in 2015,” Louis assured. “I…I thought they were going to end that bullshit this year but they’re reinforcing it,” Louis mumbled.

Harry nodded slowly and Louis resisted the urge to prompt Harry for his reasoning for asking. He knew the underlying reason, but he did want to hear it coming from Harry’s lips. “Truth,” Harry said as he regained his composure.

Louis shielded his growing feels before thinking. If Harry got to ask that, then he could ask something personal too, he reasoned. “What about you? Are you going to come out when we drop Modest?”

Harry’s eyes widened at Louis questioned. “Uh… yeah. I might even run out of the building after it ends wearing nothing but a pride flag,” Harry joked as he picked some lint from his coat.

Louis giggled at that and Harry smiled. “I’ll join you for that,” Louis said. Once he realized what that could imply he blushed bright red. “Uh, dare,” Louis coughed, trying to mask his blush.

Harry hummed in thought. “Dare you to shove as many gummy worms in your mouth as you can,” Harry said as he shrugged off his coat and pulled out the bag of gummy worms. Louis noticed all the candy in there, _at least we won’t starve_. Louis scoffed at the dare before taking the bag and shoving a few handfuls into his mouth. “ _Also_ you gotta eat em without spitting any out,” Harry added.

Louis went wide eyed and glared at Harry. He tried to chew and found it almost impossible. He pouted and chewed the huge wad of sugar while Harry cackled at Louis face. He looked adorable and ridiculous while he tried to complete the dare, and Harry looked adorable and stupid rolling around on the floor.

Once his jaw was sore, he finished and glared at the younger lad who grinned playfully at Louis. “Oh come on you dork,” Harry cooed as he lied his head on Louis lap to look up at him. “Don’t pout Boo!”

Louis cracked a smile at that and ran his hands through Harry’s hair again. “Okay, truth or dare,” Louis said with an eye roll. He watched as Harry pulled out a bag of chocolate dollars and smiled fondly at the memories. If only things had been different, maybe that _now kiss me you fool_ would have ended with something _more._

“Truth,” Harry replied.

“Baby,” Louis teased as Harry tossed him a coin. Louis opened the candy while he thought. A question popped to his mind that he had been speculating on for a while now, and one the fans had picked up on too. “Why do you want to switch to Azoff management?”

Harry looked up at Louis interested face. He pursed his lips as he organized his thoughts as Louis continued to stroke his curls. It was soothing and kept him calm in their present situation. He loved that about Louis, that he could calm him down so easily, and that he was there for Harry not matter what. “They promised me that I wouldn’t be closeted anymore. That I could do what I wanted regarding my relationships,” Harry admitted as he closed his eyes, enjoying the feeling of Louis fingers brushing against his temple as he smoothed out Harry’s curls.

Louis eyes widened slightly at Harry’s answer. He knew that, that was what he and a lot of fans had speculated. He had been slightly involved with the Azoff’s, but Harry was really banging on his closet doors and pretty much flipping Modest the bird. And Louis couldn’t blame him, it was a sweet deal. An amazing management team and they give you your freedom back. Louis missed that. Then something Harry said snagged his attention.

“What do you want to do regarding your relationship status?” Louis asked quietly.

“Nuh-huh. My turn; truth or dare?” Harry replied smugly and Louis pinched his nose for it.

“Truth,” Louis said, he was too comfortable to get up or do anything. He liked his present position.

“ _Lame_ ,” Harry joked with a goofy grin. “Okay…” Harry furrowed his brows in thought. Louis watched as Harry thought out whatever he was thinking. He had a very torn expression and Louis was confused by it. Harry looked very deep in thought over such a simple game.

“You okay there Haz?” Louis inquired with a frown.

“Just… thinking,” Harry vaguely replied.

Louis rolled his eyes. “I knew that. I mean _what_ are you thinking about?” Louis rephrased.

“It’s nothing,” Harry lied as he sighed deeply. “Forget it. What’s your favourite colour?”

Louis frown deepened. “You know that Harry. What were you thinking?”   

“It’s a stupid question, really its nothing Lou,” Harry said with a sigh.

“Harry,” Louis said with a warning tone to his voice. “I’m serious; you can tell me anything you know that!” Louis was slightly offended Harry wouldn’t tell him what was weighing on his mind.

“Louis, please,” Harry frowned as he sat up. “Let’s just drop it okay? Your turn.”

Louis felt hurt that Harry wouldn’t share. It hurt a lot, and Louis looked down at his lap. He rung his hands together as he thought. Harry seemed very adamant with not wanting to tell Louis. “Truth or dare,” Louis grumbled.

“Truth,” Harry offered as he frowned at Louis tone.

“Tell me what you were gunna ask,” Louis replied cleverly.

“ _Lou_ ,” Harry pleaded. “Seriously let’s drop it.”

“ _Tell me_ ,” Louis replied sternly.

Harry bit his lip as he looked away from Louis. The flashlight casted shadows across his face, defining his jaw line and lips. The light glinted in his eyes showing his reluctance to answer Louis. Sighing deeply Harry looked down at his fingers. “Do you like anyone?”

Louis blinked in surprise at Harry’s question. He glanced down before looking back up to Harry. “Harry…” Louis said with caution.

“I just want a yes or no,” Harry supplied. “You don’t have to tell me who.”

Louis watched as Harry pulled his long legs up to his chest. He wrapped his arms around his legs and rested his cheek against his knees. Louis heart pounded in his chest as his mind raced. “You know the answer to that.”

Harry’s eyes flickered up to Louis face. “Just wanted to see if I did know.”

“You do,” Louis nodded as he kept his eyes from Harry’s that were currently roaming Louis features. “Dare,” Louis said as he finally met Harry’s eyes.

Harry looked intently as he lifted his head up. His curls fell around his face like a curtain and his eyes seemed to sparkle in the lighting. He took Louis breath away, because well, Harry was breathtaking. Louis could see the glint in Harry’s eyes and became very aware of how close they were. The urge to reach over and touch Harry crawled up Louis and made his finger twitch. The largest jump of their entire lives was only a measly two inches away.

“Kiss me.”

Before Louis could process what he was doing his lips were on Harry’s. Harry’s lips were soft and plump, moving softly against Louis own. _He tastes like the chocolate he had been eating,_ Louis noted as he parted their lips slightly. Slowly Louis hands made their way to Harry’s neck as he pulled the younger lad closer to him. Harry’s fingers tangled in the hair at the nap of Louis neck as Louis pressed them impossibly closer.

Panting, Louis pulled away slowly while still holding Harry. His eyes flickered over Harry’s face, indulging in finally being so close to Harry. The curly haired lad looked back at Louis with a giddy expression. Slowly, Harry pressed their lips together in an innocent quick kiss.

Louis grinned against Harry’s mouth. “Hmm, I liked that dare,” Louis admitted with a blush. Harry’s whole face was a cherry red colour and his lips were slightly swollen. “So, not sure what to do now. We’re kind of fucked, aren’t we?” Louis chuckled as he brushed one of Harry’s stray curls from his face.

“Just a little,” Harry replied with a smirk. His eyes were twinkling and he looked ecstatic. “I’ve wanted to do that for a long time.”

“You have no idea.” Louis smiled softly as he kissed Harry’s temple softly. His eyes prickled and he smiled wider as he kept his lips against Harry’s temple. He was over the moon, he was so happy. He knew they were fucked, royally, but he didn’t care at the moment. Years, and years he’d been pinning after his best mate. Now he finally had him, and he didn’t plan on letting him go any time soon.

“How long?” Harry asked as Louis sat back but wrapped his arm around Harry’s shoulder. Harry nestled into the crook of Louis shoulder, his lips grazing his neck.

“Since the first time we met,” Louis admitted as he breathed in Harry’s cologne.

He could feel Harry smiling against his neck. “Me too,” Harry whispered as he pressed his lip softly against Louis neck.

Louis closed his eyes and rested his cheek on Harry’s head. “I love you.”

Harry looked up and grinned so wide he thought his face would split in half. “I love you too. Now kiss me you fool!”

Louis laughed at Harry’s words but regardless kissed Harry again. Their lips moved together as they kissed. They both panted against each other’s lips as they smiled, their teeth hitting one another’s but they didn’t care. They were both over the moon, finally saying ‘fuck it’ to their stupid barrier and _finally_ doing what they had wanted to for years.

As they kissed they didn’t realize the elevator had shifted slightly. Suddenly a slightly blinding light entered the elevator and the boys pulled away as the doors opened. Deep red blushes crawled up their necks as the saw Liam standing there with two security guards with him. Liam’s eyes were wide and he moved his mouth like a guppy as he realized _what_ he’d just walked in on.

“You boys alright?” one of the security guards asked, slightly embarrassed.

Louis blush deepened as he fumbled up, Harry tripping over himself to stand as well. “Uh yeah, the elevator…”

“So sorry about that,” the second man said, his eyes looking intently at the suddenly interesting wall. “We didn’t realize. Mr. Payne came to find us when he realized you boys weren’t in your room yet. Didn’t take too long to realize our elevator was broken,” he admitted.

“Uh, thank you,” Harry replied, his ears burning. “We tried the EMERGENCY button but nothing was uh, working…”

“We’re deeply sorry,” the first man said. “We’ll block the elevator off till it’s repaired…”

A slightly awkward silence fell and Liam cleared his throat. “Well, thank you gentlemen. Uh the boys and I will head off to bed now,” Liam said smoothly, his eyes still darting to the duo.

The security men nodded and quickly went off to go get other staff to assist with the elevator issue. Liam gnawed on his lip as he looked up at the two boys. They shifted from foot to foot while Liam analyzed them. Louis felt so embarrassed he wished that the elevator had just dropped him instead.

“So, you’re room?” Liam finally spoke.

The two nodded as they quickly headed to their room with Liam on their heels. Once Harry unlocked the door with the keycard they went inside. Liam softly shut the door behind him while Louis and Harry sat side by side on the edge of the bed. They looked to each other warily, expecting a scolding and how they were jeopardizing the whole band, ect. Both knew their decision in the elevator was reckless, but really it was bound to happen eventually. Harry and Louis watched as Liam slowly walked to stand in front of them, his arms crossed.

“So…” Liam began with pursed lips.

“So,” Louis mumbled as he rung his hands together again.

“That was something,” Liam sighed as he shook his head. “I mean, it was bound to happen but like we all placed bets years ago. Zayn wins this one,” Liam sighed again.

Louis and Harry’s heads shot up in surprise at Liam’s words “What?!” they gawked.

Liam chuckled as he ran his hand through his hair. “We all placed bets back at the xFactor House as to when you guys would get together. Niall said that you boys would be ‘doing the nasty’ as he put it one week into the competition. I said give it a month while Zayn said two. Guess we were all wrong, but Zayn kind of wins because he bet the longest I guess.”

The duo looked at Liam in shock at his words. “No fucking way,” Harry gasped. “You guys placed bets?! You guys _knew_?”

Liam rolled his eyes with a smirk. “You guys were obvious. Harry your creepier love stares especially.” Harry blushed red at that. “So, how long? Has it been longer?” Liam inquired as he pulled over one of the hotel chairs and sat in front of them.

Louis blushed and shook his head. “No, it uh just happened. In the elevator,” Louis said. “But uh, your right about the xFactor House. It’s been building up a while.”

Liam laughed. “We all knew that. Well, uh, I guess that is a very real thing now… what are you going to do?” Liam asked as he watched the duo glance at one another.

“Come out when we drop Modest,” the both said. “Like, we’re a couple now? I think?” Louis said as he gazed at Harry.

“Uh sound about right,” Harry agreed.

Louis bit his lip to suppress his grin. “I guess we just won’t give much of a shit anymore. We’ll tell Modest, that sort of thing,” Louis said. “But we won’t ask to come out. That would be a disaster… fuck I don’t know we’ll think about it later it’s late, I wanna go to bed.”

Liam laughed again. “Sounds good, I’m pretty exhausted myself. Okay, we’ll discuss this in the morning over breakfast,” Liam concurred as he stood. “See you boys in the morning!” he called over his shoulder as he left.

Once the door closed softly behind him Louis looked to Harry. “Well then…”

Harry smirked as Louis cheeks burned. He quickly leaned over and kissed Louis lips gingerly. “Well then indeed.”

Louis chuckled as he looked up at Harry. “I really do love you.”

Harry grinned so wide it hurt. “I really love you too.”

Louis face was red but regardless he pressed his lips against Harry’s. Harry smiled against Louis thin lips before deepening the kiss. Their mouths moved together softly at first, but slowly built up. There was so much sexual tension building in one room that the boys were drunk off it.

Louis moved his hands to Harry’s waist and ran his thumbs over the exposed skin above his belt line. Harry took a sharp intake of breath at the contact as goose bumps trailed after Louis touch. He moved his hands around Louis neck as the older lap moved Harry onto his back. Both their breathing patterns became uneven as Louis moved to hover over Harry, his fingers squeezing Harry’s sides.

Harry gasped in surprise as Louis ground down against him, the bulge in his jeans moving against his own. “Lou,” Harry whimpered as Louis continued to move against him with more urgency than before.

“Harry,” Louis moaned against Harry’s lips. “Fuck.”

As Louis continued to move against Harry, Harry removed his lips from Louis and began to kiss his neck. The shorter lad groaned as Harry’s lips trailed across his skin while leaving small red marks in their wake. Harry had wanted this for so long. It was torture always watching Louis, seeing the curve of his waist and the devilish smirk on his lips and not being able to have him. Harry couldn’t count how many times he’d fantasized about a moment like this with Louis.

Suddenly Louis sat up, just out of reach. Harry watched in confusion before his eyes widened as Louis tossed off his shirt. Quickly he followed suit as he removed his own upper attire. He felt Louis eyes wander his body, drinking in his site.

Louis leaned back over Harry and trailed his fingers over the tattoos on his hips. Harry felt the wave of heat follow Louis finger tips as they trailed across Harry’s body. Biting his lip hard he watched as they navigated upwards and outlined the butterfly on his chest. “Beautiful,” Louis whispered as he bent his head and kissed the butterfly softly.

Harry watched with hooded eyes as Louis traveled farther down on him, leaving a trail of kisses behind. Once he reached the button of his trousers Harry took a sharp intake of breath. Slowly, almost teasingly, Louis undid the button of Harry’s jeans. Glancing up, Louis gazed at Harry’s red cheeks and raw bitten lips. As he looked into Harry’s gorgeous green eyes he slowly pulled down the zipper of Harrys pants before removing his jeans completely.

Quickly Harry sat up and undid the button of Louis pants as well and removed them. Louis smirked as Harry looked up at him. Quickly, Louis kissed Harry again and pushed him back onto his back. He traveled down on Harry until he reached his boxer line. Hesitantly, he began to palm Harry through the thin fabric.

At the sudden sensation, Harry moaned loudly. Louis eyes widened as the melody of Harry’s moans filled the room. He sounded beautiful. Moving on, the shorter lad took the band of the boxers and slowly shimmied them down. Harry blushed as his erect cock slapped up against his tummy, dripping precum.

“One second,” Louis whispered as he got up and quickly rushed to his bag. He pulled of the bottle of lube he had in there he had for his late nights alone. Quickly he rushed back to Harry and dumped the bottle along with a condom beside a flustered Harry.

Before Harry could do anything, Louis took him in his small hands. Harry gasped as he felt Louis fingers pump him slowly. He squeezed his eyes shut in pleasure and made more noise as Louis lips wrapped around the head of his cock. Watching Harry, Louis began to take Harry further into his mouth. Harry panted loudly as he Louis increased his movements, using his tongue in sinful ways.

“Lou,” Harry whined high in his throat.

Louis took Harry farther, gaggling slightly at his length. Harry fisted the bed sheets tightly and let out a high pitched moan. Louis pressed his palms against Harry’s hips, but not hard. Harry realized Louis jaw had gone slack and noticed that Louis was waiting for Harry to move. Groaning at the site of the older lad on his dick he moved his hips up. He felt the best kind of sin as his cock fucked Louis mouth. Squeezing his eyes shut he indulged in the feeling of Louis lips around his length and the sensation of his tongue. Once Harry was on the edge Louis pulled of Harry before licking a fat strip on the underside of his hard cock. Teasingly Louis pumped him as he looked up at the boy.

Harry was a mess. His eyes were glazed over and his face was red. His lips were puffy and swollen red as well while his chest rose and fell quickly. His hair was dangling across his face messily while he bit his lip harshly.

“Do you want me to stop?” Louis asked making sure Harry was okay and content with what they were doing. He would stop instantly if Harry was anything but.

“Please don’t,” Harry all but begged.

Louis nodded as he positioned himself between Harry’s legs again. Testing Harry, Louis brushed his index finger over Harry’s entrance. Harry made a small noise at the sudden feeling and looked down to Louis. “Have you ever…” Louis asked softly as he blinked up at Harry.

“Fingers,” Harry replied with a deep blush. “And toys…”

Louis felt his breath leave his lungs at Harry’s lustful yet bashful expression. His words rang in Louis mind, reminding Louis that his own cock was still painfully trapped in his boxers. All his fantasies swarmed in his mind. All the times he’d imagined Harry moaning his name while he fingered himself. Louis groaned as he closed his eyes.

“God,” Louis whispered as he looked up at Harry. “Do you mind your dick on my mouth?” Louis asked bluntly.

Harry chuckled at Louis comment before shaking his head. Quickly, Louis pulled himself up and kissed Harry’s mouth hungrily. Harry sucked on his bottom lip and Louis breath quickened. After a few moments of kissing, Louis pulled away and slowly crawled down Harry’s body again. He positioned himself in front of Harry’s pink puckered hole before flicking his tongue across it.

Harry made a shrill of a moan as he felt Louis tongue at his entrance. Louis skillfully tongue flicked across Harrys puckered hole, sending the younger lad to become a babbling mess. Harry quickly tangled his fingers in Louis hair, a high whine filling the room. Harry quivered as Louis suddenly began to fuck him with his tongue. Harry panted heavily and made a slight shrill as Louis stumble grazed his inner thighs.

Harry trembled at the pleasure that coursed through his body then arched his back as one of Louis lube soaked fingers suddenly made its way inside him. His jaw fell open in a silent moan as Louis continued to tongue him while fingering him. Harry let out a wail as Louis tongued his clenching hole.

“God you sound amazing,” Louis whispered. Harry’s body shook as he kissed Harry’s inner thigh before adding a second finger.

“Louis!” Harry cried as the older lad’s fingers brushed his prostate.

Louis continued to move his fingers in Harry, purposely grazing his prostate and earning beautiful noises from the younger boy’s lips. Once he deemed the boy stretched and ready he grabbed the condom. Harry watched Louis with damp eyes, some tears gliding down his cheeks as he removed his boxers. He was a mess, and Louis loved it.

He smirked at Harry as he ripped open the condom package with his teeth. Harry panted as Louis rolled the condom down his red throbbing cock. Moving over top of Harry he poured some lube onto his hand before giving himself a few tugs. Louis watched Harry’s eyes that twinkled with pleasure filled tears as he aligned himself with the younger boys hole.

Harry gasped loudly as the head of Louis cock pushed into his rim. His jaw was slack and his back was arched as Louis cock dragged inside of him. Once he was fully sheathed inside the curly haired lad he smoothed Harry’s curls back as he gazed into Harry’s eyes. With a nod from Harry, Louis began to move.

Harry’s arms flew around Louis neck as he felt Louis cock move inside of him. Holding fast to Louis, he cried out as his dick slammed into him and hit his prostate. “Louis!” he whimpered as the older lad continued to pump into him.

Louis rocked his hips against Harry in a constant rhythm. He grunted at the feeling of Harry’s hole clenching around his length. He felt amazing around Louis, filling Louis with white hot pleasure. As he moved inside Harry his eyes widened as he heard him beg,

“Harder!”

Louis groaned at the order before complying. He moved faster into Harry, pulling out as far as he could before slamming back into him. Harry babbled nonsense as he felt Louis hips smack against his ass, the feeling so intense Harry saw stars. He’d never experienced anything like the drag of Louis cock inside him. He felt so _full_ that he felt like he was going to come undone, as if he wasn’t already. Louis dick felt amazing inside him, moving in all the right places that made Harry scream out and quiver on the brink of cumming.

Louis gripped Harry’s hips as he continued to thrust into Harry. “God, fuck I’m going to come,” Louis hissed as his thrusts became sloppy.

Harry whined as he felt Louis fingers wrap around his own cock. His whole body was a mess, quivering and begging for more from Louis. Then he came undone.

His vision turned black with pleasure while his back arched as he spirted onto his chest. Louis pumped into him while moving his hands up and down Harry’s dick while he came. Harry cried out as he came, his cum landing on his tummy.

Whimpering, Harry fell back while Louis continued to move in him, sloppily. Louis felt his own vision turn fuzzy around the edges and he made a small scream of Harry’s name as he felt the muscles in his stomach tighten. Then he was cumming into the condom, almost falling on top of Harry as the pleasure of his orgasm rocketed through him.

Slowly the boys came down from their orgasm. Louis pulled his softening cock out of Harry’s ass and managed to tie off the condom and toss it into the waste bin. Harry’s eyes lazily fluttered open as Louis grabbed some tissue from the bedside table and wiped the cum from Harry’s tummy. Once he tossed that away as well he wrapped his arms around the taller lad who immediately nuzzled into his chest.

Louis brought the blankets up around them, feeling Harry’s warm naked body against him. He never would have thought that his was possible. To have Harry in his arms, to have Harry in such an intimate way. But he did now, and he never planned on letting the curly haired boy go.

“I love you,” Harry murmured sleepily into Louis chest.

Louis moved the hair from Harry’s face before kissing his forehead. “I love you too.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! :) 
> 
> Please comment and kudos if you enjoyed it! It means so much to me! ◕ ◡ ◕


End file.
